


Birth

by Insazy



Series: Among Us [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Minor Character Death, Sort Of, he's a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insazy/pseuds/Insazy
Summary: With the gift of life comes a cost.The prince's birth has come.





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I recently got back into writing and I had half of this already written out so I figured I would finish it as one of my projects to get back into writing!
> 
> This answers how some of Prompto's powers work.
> 
> You should read from the beginning of the series to understand because it will only makes sense if you have read the rest.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sixty-five. Sixty-six. Sixty-seven. Sixty-ei- “For the sake of the Astrals, Regis, stop pacing!” Cor jumps at the sharp tone and looks up from counting the tiles on the floor to see Clarus glaring at Regis. The king stops in front of the delivery doors and sighs.

“Sorry, it’s just been so long. According to my father, Mother was only in labour for a couple hours before I was born.”

Cor stands up and leans against his katana. He cuts in, “Clarus, don’t be an idiot. When Gladio was born you came out here and paced for hours because you nearly fainted in the delivery room.”

Clarus’s glare intensifies and he turns on Cor. “How do you even know that? You were asleep in a chair. Too young to stay up so late, yeah?” The Crownsguard by the door let out snorts and soft laughter, but quickly school their features when Cor whips around to them. Why does Clarus have to constantly remind Cor of his young age in front of the Crownsguard? He still struggles with respect from the others, especially the older ones.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough,” Regis says, lazily giving a calming motion with his arm. His gaze is still locked on the windows in the delivery room; Cor assumes he could see the heads of the nurses. Regis worries his lip and continued, “I cannot help but pace, friends. I should not be relaxing while my wife goes through one of the hardest actions a woman can do.”

Cor watches as Clarus softens, and his hand lands on Regis’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure Aulea will not begrudge you a little sitting down. The birth might be more taxing on the mother, but the father deals with his own emotional exhaustion.” Regis smiles at him, but Cor can tell it is weak.

Cor shifts his weight from his katana to the wall behind him. When he looks back up at his two friends, he sees a young man off to the side that had not existed a second ago. He lurches forward, his katana drawn with a small grating sound against the scabbard. “Who are you? How did you get in here?” No one is supposed to be in this area while Aulea gave birth. Even Clarus’s wife is not allowed in the area. Regis wants Aulea as safe as possible while giving birth, so no one except for a few guards are meant to be here.

His friends jerk around and stare at the new figure in the room. The Crownsguard in the room pull their weapons and point them at the figure. Cor keeps his katana pointed down but ready. The man’s clothing is a white shirt with no sleeves that go down to mid-thigh. How did he even get in here looking like that? Someone should have noticed a nearly naked person walking around the Citadel.

“Prompto?” Cor hears Regis ask. He knows him? Why has he not heard of this Prompto?

“Reggie!” Cor chokes. Reggie? Only the old man has ever called the King Reggie. “I noticed that the King of Light is being born today, so I came back to see him.” Prompto’s eyes widen and he stutters, “Not that I’m not happy to see you. I like you too, and you’re probably really excited because a baby is being born, your baby so of course your excited, I’m not saying you aren’t excited because who wouldn’t be excited when their baby is being born. . .” Astrals, why is this guy rambling? 

Clarus steps forward and cuts in, “Where have you been? We have questions and you disappeared for months on end.”

Regis gazes around and notes all the weapons pointed at Prompto. He holds his hand up to stall the conversation, then waves towards the exit. “Guards, please leave us alone for a moment.” He wants the Crownsguard to leave?

“But, Your Majesty!”

“Your Majesty!”

Regis straightens up and commands, “Leave us.” The Crownsguard in the room lower their weapons and step outside, their heads bent in deferment, and the door closes behind them. “Now Prompto,” he turns to the blonde, “let me ask again. Where have you been?”

Prompto tilts his head, his hair falling into his bright eyes. “Looking for someone.”

Regis raises his eyebrows. “And did you find this ‘someone’?”

Prompto shakes his head and starts to frown, “No. He seems to be avoiding me. I even started, uhm, yelling for him.”

“Yelling,” Cor states.

Prompto sets his gaze on Cor, and he stiffens. The feeling Prompto gives off reminded him vaguely of Gilgamesh, yet nothing like it at all. The otherworldly feel is the same, but here there is no intimidation, no powerful threat lurking behind the gaze. Prompto has an ethereal feel to him, like the fragile air an empty church contains, where it has been years since someone worshipped there, but the Astral still waits on the altar, expectant for those who will sing them praises and gift them offerings. 

“And who are you?” Prompto asks Cor.

“This is Cor, a Crownsguard and an esteemed friend,” Regis introduces.

"Cor!” Prompto repeats. “You must be the boy who threatened one of his, uh, training companions on the first day of Crownsguard training, right?”

Cor sputters and turns red.

Prompto frowns. “You are, yeah? I mean, Reggie did talk about someone named Cor a lot, so it must be you right?” Prompto’s face falls. “Unless you’re a different Cor.”

Clarus smirks. “Yeah, no. This is the same Cor.”

“Oh good!” Prompto cheers. “You’re my favourite!” 

Cor feels the heat on his face travel down his neck. Being told he is this being’s favourite feels a little like when Gilgamesh released him without killing him. It felt like respect from a higher being. Like an Astral. But that’s not possible. Cor knows all the different Astrals and none of them look like a blonde young man.

Regis cuts in, “It seems we have gotten rather off topic. You haven’t found who you are looking for yet, correct?” Prompto shakes his head. “I have no wish to question you while I am waiting for my son to be born, so as long as you promise to stay for awhile after the birth to answer our questions, I will allow you to stay for the birth. If not, I will have to miss my son’s birth to question you now, and I have no wish for that.”

Prompto nods. “Sure! I have to think of a way to find the --------, anyway. He hasn’t been answering when I call for him so I can wait a little.” Cor furrows his brow. He recognizes a word from the Astral language Regis has learned but has no idea what it means. The word comes out harsh, like Prompto is angry at whoever owns the name.

As he ruminates over the strange word, Cor catches Prompto light up and tilt his head towards the deliver doors.

A nurse bustles through the doors with a small bundle wrapped in blue. Soft sniffles and quiet noises emit from the bundle, catching everyone’s attention. “Your, Majesty? Your son has been safely delivered.”

A look of awe takes over the king’s face as he completely forgets their conversation. The baby is gently transferred over to him and he gazes down at his son. The wrinkly face of the prince is framed by the folds of the soft baby blanket.

“Aww,” Prompto coos. “He’s so cute.”

Regis agrees, “Isn’t he?”

“Not as big as Gladio when he was born, though,” Clarus remarks.

Cor snorts. “Nobody would be as big as Gladio.” Clarus laughs in agreement.

Prompto leans forward to get closer. “He is going to be a good man when he grows up.”

“You sound so sure,” Clarus says.

“I like to believe I am,” Prompto states and smiles at Noctis.

Regis smiles. “You hear that Noctis?” He whispers to his son. “Prompto believes you will be a good man. I believe you will be one too.”

As they all gather around the new baby, a beeping sound starts to echo through the doors and the nurse who is watching them startles. She rushes back through the doors and Cor raises his head from looking at the pudgy baby to stare through the windows of the delivery doors. The hospital staff seem to be running around the room, bringing equipment in and passing around gauze and tools. What is going on in there? Did something happen to Aulea?

A few tense minutes go by. Regis holds Noctis close to his chest, his eyes locked onto the doors. Clarus has his hand on his friend’s shoulder, offering support. Cor watches as Prompto’s eyes widen and divert from the doors to the floor. His shoulders slump, defeated.

The same nurse from earlier comes through the doors, her stride quick and her face made of stone. “Your Majesty, if you could come with me.” Regis hustles off through the doors, with Noctis still sniffling in his arms.

A cold shiver works its way up Cor’s spine. Something had happened to Aulea. He tips back into his chair. His katana slumps against his body and slides down onto the floor.

It can’t be.

“Fuck!” Clarus growls and kicks the wall.

No.

Seconds, or hours, go by. All Cor knows is his queen is dying. His friend is dying. His nose starts to clog so he sniffs, but that sets off the tears to slide down his face. He scrubs his arm across his face.

BAM! The delivery doors bang opens as Regis marches out, without Noctis, and heads straight for Prompto. He pauses a mere foot and away and stares down the young man. Cor watches as Prompto’s face darkens the closer Regis gets.

Prompto shakes his head and says, “Don’t ask me.” 

Regis ignores his words. “Can you bring her back?” Regis demands, his stare sharp as he gazes at Prompto. Cor closes his eyes. Aulea is dead.

Wait, bring her back? 

His eyes jerk open. Is Prompto an Astral after all? He watches as the blonde’s face darkens further. Regis continues, “The Crystal’s magic allowed us to create potions and phoenix feathers to resurrect. You should be able to heal my Aulea.”

“That’s not how it works! I can’t!”

“What do you mean that’s not how it works?” Clarus yells. “You said the Crystal’s magic was your magic!”

Tears pooled in Prompto’s eyes. “There are things I can and cannot do! I cannot bring people back from the dead without them being whole! She has given a piece of herself to create life, so she is not whole. If she had more time, then maybe, but not right now.”

“What do you mean, give a piece of herself?” Regis questions, his stare not faltering.

“It’s, it’s, what's the word in your language?" Prompto groans in frustration. "Her life energy. Her soul. You need life to create life and she has given up part of hers to create Noctis. She doesn’t have enough of herself to resurrect. A phoenix feather would not work on her either. It would heal the body but not the life inside of her.”

Regis roars, “You are an Astral. You should be able to bring her back!” He jerks towards Prompto.

“I told you I can’t!”

Cor wants to join Regis. If Prompto is an Astral, then Cor wants to also yell and scream at him to bring back Aulea. But Prompto can’t do that. He said he can’t. So, he swallows his own grief. He cannot let his king make a mistake because of his suffering. He steps between his furious king and the young man. “Leave Prompto. Let Regis calm down.”

“No!” Regis lurches forward, but Clarus holds him back. He hauls his king away from the young man.

“Prompto.” Cor’s voice falters, then steadies. “Leave, give him time.”

Prompto bursts into tears but nods in agreement. He flicks his wrist and blue shards erupt in the air, disappearing as soon as they hit the ground.

Regis slumps to the floor and starts sobbing. His harsh cries are quickly muffled by Clarus’s shoulder as envelopes his friend in a hug. Clarus’s shoulders start to shake like he also wants to start crying, but his eyes remain dry. His hug is crushing in its intensity, but it looks to be the only thing holding Regis together.

Cor wants to join them. He really does. But he can only think about one thing.

He didn’t even get to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular part of Prompto's powers is going to play a large part in how the prophecy gets resolved!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
